


We All Taste Blood

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Sickness, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not everyday you get bitten and turned into a gruesome monster, now is it?<br/>But deep down, we’ve all got a thirst for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Taste Blood

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT; did a bit of tidying up and added some things, not a whole lot. Hope to have chapter 2 out soon! 
> 
> Well, if you've already read some of my other fics, you'll know that I'm complete werewolf loving trash.  
> Obviously I had to try and apply this to the Halo universe...  
> Un-beta'ed!

Thomas Lasky almost dies in the medical bay, fighting against any and all nurses and doctors. He twists, shouts and claws at them and the bedding. Bare feet kick and strong hands squeeze. His normally dark brown eyes are alight in a warning amber, pupils were blown wide and heartbeat hammering inside his chest.

He’s _dying_ , and there’s not much anyone can do about it.

There’s blood - _so much blood_ \- smeared all over the bed and the nurses securing limbs, the wounds only made worse by the officer's frantic struggling. The vibrant mark had carved deep into the skin of his shoulder, and distinctive teeth marks were punctured deep into his soft flesh.

The doctors were both in awe and disgusted by it. Whatever had bitten their commanding officer had to have been large, and powerful.

They knew it was risky sending him down there with the others. Lasky wasn't equipped for combat ready situations, his body couldn't handle the type of beating a Spartan could.

Captain Del Rio was becoming foolish in a desperate attempt to reclaim his dignity after John disobeyed orders, and Thomas had been the one to pay the price.

The creature that attacked the unit had moved fast and brutal. It had even managed to leave its mark on Palmer’s armor and killed several other unfortunate soldiers in the process. The spartan IV had only shook her head as she scrambled aboard _Infinity_ , dragging Lasky back to the ship as quickly as possible when the beast finally let up.

It was hard to describe, and when questioned, the survivors could only associate it with the word _animal_. A goddamned, rabid monster that towered over them and howled like a dying man. Even Palmer was at a brief loss for words when Del Rio and Roland questioned her on the matter, Lasky's blood still fresh on her hands.

All the doctors could know for sure was that it must’ve had long claws, as Lasky now bore three deep slashes across his chest, slicing him open from shoulder to hip.

Luckily, he hadn’t spilled his guts, yet.

“Hold him down!” Roland had ordered, his frantic voice filling the medical ward.

The nurses seethed at the AI, doing their best to hold Lasky down, who was powered on by anxiety and adrenaline.

It ended up taking two sedatives to completely subdue the commander, and he was out for almost _too_ long. The doctor’s worried that they’d given him an overdose. He slept for days, poked with many needles that either took blood away, or put medication in.

Testing showed an abnormally high white-blood cell count, confirming the doctor’s fears of an infection.

However, any and all tests they ran against such an infection turned up negative. It was unidentifiable, _new_. 

So they pumped him full of the best antibiotics they had on hand, and waited.

When the fever finally broke, and Lasky returned to somewhat of a normal man, they tried to let the silent victory sooth them.

But there was something in the tired man’s eyes that keep them from relaxing.

Something… _predacious_.

Nobody has the guts to bring it up, not wanting to trigger anything like they had seen earlier. Some nurses still had bruises from his frantic and dazed struggling.

So they patch him up, and they all hold their tongue about what they’d seen as the naval officer is discharged from the infirmary. He refuses help as he more or less drags himself out of the medical bay several days later.

It’ll take weeks to heal those wounds, they all think, especially with Lasky’s stubborn refusal to accept some much needed best rest.

As it turns out, those wounds only take three days to heal.

And they scar thick and gnarly and so very sensitive. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when the man can’t sleep, Thomas swears that they burn.

-:-

Cortana had told him once about them.

 _Lycanthropes_.

He’d almost broke his stern composure with a choked off laugh. Those creatures were fairy tales compared to what he’d seen, what he’d fought.

Nothing would come close to the horror of the flood, who fed off the lives of the dead and infected the living. He’d seen soldiers piloted against their will, screaming in agony as the creatures latched onto their minds and turned their flesh into decay.

Comparing that to a giant, dumb _dog_ had made the spartan smirk to himself, shaking his head as he crunched through the jungle underfoot.

Besides that, ‘werewolves’ weren’t _real_.

Nothing but old folk-tales to scare naughty children and impress teens...

Or so he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh... I really loved writing that first part with Lasky.  
> Hope you enjoyed the read - more to come, hopefully.  
> We'll get to Tom/John stuff soon enough... with comedic dialog from Cortana. (jk) We might even get some weird ot3 of Cortana/Lasky/John... dunno yet :\
> 
> Anyways - I'd love to hear feedback! :^  
> Thank you for reading.  
> :)


End file.
